


Звонок

by Tykki



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Ив вызвали в больницу, и ей нужно сделать важный звонок.Примечание: "Анна-Мэй" - это настоящее имя Эннализ.Перевод фика Shaloved30 "The Call".Бета - souris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217980) by [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30). 



Наверное, одним из самых страшных событий в жизни Ив стал звонок поздней ночью, почти под утро, от какой-то медсестры, чьего имени она даже не постаралась запомнить. Ей даже не хватило времени осознать, что её номер записан у Эннализ первым в списке «для чрезвычайных ситуаций». Её и другой, неподписанный, который медсестра ей сказала и который Ив знала, но никогда не решалась использовать.  
Ей хотя бы достало сил назвать своё имя позвонившей, но сейчас, когда она стояла, не чувствуя рук и ног, в длинном белом коридоре, она помнила только слова «выстрел» и «критическое», от которых у неё при звонке кровь заледенела в жилах прежде, чем её затопило яростью.  
Ив порадовалась, что коридор хотя бы пуст. Пусть только эти студенты и подчинённые попробуют сюда сунуться.  
Она думала, что идёт еле-еле, но длинные ноги каким-то образом привели её в палату до того, как Ив это поняла.   
И вот она уже стояла внутри.  
В первый раз за всё время знакомства Эннализ показалась Ив маленькой. Не было больше искры и присутствия женщины, которую Ив любила половину своей жизни, и вместо этого в палате лежала женщина, которая чересчур увлеклась чужими битвами. Несомненно, она и сама сыграла какую-то роль, но такого она не заслужила.  
Никто не заслужил.  
Было почти страшно смотреть, каким спокойным было лицо Эннализ. Оно напомнил Ив о всех тех ночах, которые она провела, обнимая Эннализ после того, как та опять просыпалась с криком от кошмара, и просто глядя, как она засыпает опять. Тогда она едва-едва могла успокаиться, но сейчас было в её лице что-то совершенно новое.  
— С ней всё будет хорошо.  
Ив обязана была в это верить, и почему бы сейчас не поговорить со стенами? А может, следовало вызвать медсестру — или врача, с которым она говорила несколько часов назад. Ив вздохнула и решила ничего не предпринимать: монитор ровно пикал, а она всё равно не могла сквозь слёзы прочесть ничего из того, что на нём было написано.   
Ив нужно было позвонить на тот номер.  
Руки у неё тряслись, пока она его набирала, и она даже не знала, как будет объяснять, что и почему делает. Но она уже всё подготовила, так что пора было делать следующий шаг.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Харкнесс, меня зовут Ив Ротло, и я…  
— Я знаю, кто ты такая. Она сказала, что если мне когда-нибудь позвонят с этого номера, то я должна паковать вещи. Что бы ни случилось с моей Анной-Мэй… я хочу, чтобы её увезли из этого города и от этих людей немедленно! Ты можешь?..  
— Всё уже подготовлено, миссис Харкнесс, и машина приедет за вами через час. Можно было не спрашивать.  
  
***  
Из-за вколотых успокоительных у Эннализ было такое чувство, будто на голове у неё нагло пристроился мешок весом фунтом в двадцать, и от того, что её внезапно подняли, голова закружилась только сильнее — но она была жива. Она не знала, радоваться ли этому, и что её ждёт, когда она поправится. Она просто чувствовала облегчение от того, что лекарства в её венах не дают ей открыть глаза.  
Эннализ не хотелось видеть пустое место рядом с собой, а она не сомневалась, что именно его и увидит.  
Она жалела, что не может помолиться о том, чтобы заснуть. Из уст медсестры лилась нескончаемая болтовня — или она проговаривала вслух её показатели? И внезапно хлопнули — что, двери грузовика?..  
«Куда, чёрт возьми, меня везут?»  
Мониторы пикнули, потому что у Эннализ наверняка быстрее забилось сердце. Теперь ей хотелось стряхнуть с себя затуманенное состояние, хотелось видеть и говорить. Наверняка всё происходило не просто так. Кто был за это в ответе?  
А потом она сделала глубокий вдох.  
Слева от неё слабо пахло поджаренным на сковородке кукурузным хлебом, свиным хребтовым шпиком и какао-маслом «Палмер».  
«Мама».  
Эннализ не сомневалась, что в этот момент у неё в уголках глаз набухли слёзы.   
Сигналы приборов наконец перестали бить ей по ушам, и она смогла прислушаться. Конечно, Эннализ не так уж хотелось услышать шмыганье носом и сдавленный всхлип, но она и эти звуки узнавала. Слишком хорошо узнавала.  
У Эннализ защемило сердце: вечно она причиняет ей боль. Клялась же себе, что больше так не будет, и вот опять. На её право плечо вдруг кто-то надавил, а щеки что-то коснулось. Мягче этих волос всё ещё не было ничего.  
Ноздри Эннализ наполнил аромат лаванды и ванили.  
«Ив».  
— Мисс, вам правда лучше сейчас не трогать пациентку.  
Чтоб эту медсестру! Эннализ захотелось выругаться, когда она ощутила, как Ив подняла голову с её груди, и она изо всех сил снова постаралась открыть глаза. Если б ей это удалось, она бы эту суку сейчас одним взглядом заткнула.   
Увы, ей не повезло. И Эннализ почувствовала, как снова сжимается сердце, когда следующей заговорила её мать.  
— Детка, всё будет в полном порядке. Я тебе обещаю. Бог всё видит, — настаивала Офелия.  
В её голосе звучало такое убеждение, что он заполнил пространство вокруг них, и Эннализ в этот момент чуть не поверила матери. Хотя ей не казалось, что она когда-нибудь будет «в полном порядке», как бы ни пыталась.  
Но она надеялась, что хоть Ив стало легче.  
— Миссис Харкнесс, я очень надеюсь, что вы правы. Я не могу потерять её сно… я не могу её вот так потерять.  
Эннализ услышала оговорку и знала, что её мать тоже её услышала.  
— Ив, да? Ну, я не знаю, через что вы с моей Анной прошли, но я по твоим слезам вижу, что она сильно много для тебя значит.  
Эннализ согнула пальцы и пожалела, что не может всё это остановить. Она хотела приготовиться, а потом сама об этом поговорить с мамой. Но сейчас, когда она только и могла чувствовать движение воздуха и то, как крахмальная ткань больничной сорочки прилегает к коже, она знала, что никто даже не заметил, как она шевельнулась. Она ничего не могла поделать.  
— Да, мэм, так и есть. Я так понимаю, она вам не сказала?  
— Нечего тут говорить. Я мою Анну знаю, и если она тебе верит настолько, что мой номер дала — то и ты сильно много для неё значишь. Можно, я тебя за руку подержу?  
Больничная сорочка чуть-чуть зашелестела, когда они сжали друг другу руки поверх ног Эннализ, и она понадеялась, что медсестра нашла наконец, чем заняться. Когда эти две особенные в её жизни женщины коснулись друг друга, она впервые ощутила надежду.   
Она поправится. Может, даже начнёт с чистого листа. Может, «полный порядок» — не такая уж иллюзия. По крайней мере, попытаться стоит.  
Ради них нельзя никак иначе.


End file.
